mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 March 2016
06:58 hejcia 06:58 Hej 07:01 co tam? 07:01 Hej 07:01 Hiya 07:02 W sumie nic ;p 07:02 hej 07:02 życie życie 07:02 to baleron 07:03 nie :^) 07:04 Hej 07:04 Cześć! 07:05 witam 07:05 :( 07:05 :* 07:05 xd 07:05 hej 07:05 ale nie mogę 07:05 hej 07:06 :* 07:06 nie możesz co 07:06 nie wysłało się wczesniej 07:06 lel 07:07 Co u was? 07:07 lel 07:07 To co zwykle 07:07 czyli nic 07:07 BOMBOWA IMPREZA 07:07 botuję 07:08 Sara wybuchła 07:08 daję temu wybuchowi 07:08 9/11 07:08 a ja 07:09 19/6 07:09 3,16666 07:09 999 07:10 1410 07:11 Aneta wyjdź 07:11 π 07:11 Aneta właśnie planuje kariere na YT 07:11 das bad 07:11 lel 07:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVWqV9Ce130 Toto pacz 07:12 też będzie robiła makijaż i pogaduszki jak Wioloryb? 07:12 das is so Aneta 07:12 amirite 07:12 jakby co chodzi mi tylko o tytuł filmu xd 07:13 lel xd 07:13 Mam taki dowcip: Kiedy kogut znosi jajka? 07:13 Nie znosi 07:13 (john) 07:14 poza tym Aneta się nie maluje 07:14 lel 07:14 Odpowiedź: Kiedy schodzi po drabinie. 07:14 Nie 07:14 to było tak zabawne 07:14 że aż mi się palce u nóg spociły 07:14 TO TO BYŁ ŻART? 07:14 :) 07:15 Nie 07:15 co 07:15 nie, to był fail w odpowiadaniu żartu 07:15 *opowiadaniu 07:16 ja mam nowy żart 07:17 DJ 07:17 mam lepszy 07:17 responsible Max 07:17 napisał do mnie dzisiaj 07:17 wysłał mi całusa (john) 07:17 jag to 07:19 skandal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111 07:20 Sara, thanks for that video about clean buttholes, it really opened my buttho..I mean, my eyes 07:20 Saro, jak obliczamy promień trójkąta? 07:20 fenks for zmienienie tematu 07:20 Zecora jest botem. To "komputer"! 07:20 co 07:20 TRÓJKĄT TO NIE KOŁO 07:20 CICHO 07:21 TO MIAŁ BYĆ SEKRET 07:21 Sara, nie zmieniłem tematu, pisałem to jak ty napisałaś swój post 07:21 Jak można obliczyć promień trójkąta? :) 07:21 matma jak matma 07:21 nudna 07:21 PISAŁEŚ GODZINĘ 07:21 hypa ty 07:21 lkjhg 07:22 :' ( 07:22 kredki 07:22 ICAN'TBELIEVEYOUJUSTSAIDTHAT 07:22 ;( 07:22 D1E2Luk6Mat8PL - ogólnie to miał być żart 07:22 ale nit nie ogarnął <:c 07:22 oh no u didt 07:22 O YES I DID 07:23 ping 07:23 Jak się mówi to ten żart lepiej brzmi. 07:23 don't think so 07:23 Sarnna oh no u didt 07:23 O YES I DID 07:24 Jak Zecora pisze? Przecież to bot. 07:24 that is so black and so white at the same time, Sara 07:24 xd 07:24 i know 07:24 D1E2Luk6Mat8PL, ona jest obsługiwana 07:24 ;-; 07:24 Zecora pisze kopytkami 07:24 Bota ktoś obsługuje 07:24 duh 07:24 wcale nie 07:24 ona jest po prostu zaczarowana 07:24 a Sara pisze paluszkami mamy 07:24 a twoja twarz to akordeon 07:24 dzia 07:24 xd 07:25 akordeony są cool 07:25 so dla 07:25 starych 07:25 ludzi 07:25 ! 07:25 must be why you thought about them 07:26 AIRNKRO 07:26 BECAUSE UR NOT 10 07:26 im 10 and 5 months 07:26 Toto 07:26 chcesz na skupa? 07:26 Lolo 07:26 pf 07:26 nie wiem 07:26 jestem w domu 07:26 ;- ; 07:26 decyduj się, bo Edzia i Sara siedzą 07:27 hoi 07:27 hmmmm 07:27 hoł 07:27 k 07:27 *joł 07:27 hoł hoł hoł 07:27 hoł hoł hoł 07:27 xd 07:27 XD 07:27 gai toto 07:27 bi soso 07:27 >:C 07:27 XD 07:27 UR ALL HETERO 07:27 I won 07:27 DAMN 07:27 oh wait 07:28 I GUESS I JUST LIKE GURLS WITH DICKS THEN 07:28 yeah 07:28 me 2 07:28 pf 07:30 PDF ... :) 07:30 ? 07:30 PDF ;) 07:31 dpf 07:32 dhd 07:32 adhd 07:32 kurna 07:32 chciałam to napisać 07:32 acdc 07:32 nie wolno przeklinać 07:32 oh przepraszam 07:32 TWOJA TWARZ TO PRZEKLEŃSTWO 07:33 LPOKJTW - rozszyfrujcie :) 07:33 MOTYLA NOGA 07:33 NIE :) 07:33 LEPIEJ? 07:33 TY CHYBA SIĘ W LUSTRZE NIE WIDZIAŁAŚ 07:33 :( 07:33 :* 07:33 :* 07:34 Kto pierwszy rozszyfruje i się ze mną zgodzi? - LPOKJTW 07:34 NIKT 07:34 ;) 07:35 Gugyl mi nie wyszukuje 07:35 wiec jak mam rozszyfrować 07:35 i wont even try 07:36 Przepraszam, mała literówka. To jest prawidłowe: LSOKJTW 07:37 i wont even try 07:37 lel 07:37 hej 07:37 siemka 07:37 HEJ 07:38 siem 07:38 To ja rozszyfruję: Lubię Serial O Którym Jest Ta Wiki 07:38 hej 07:39 ICMTO 07:39 TO ZROZUMIAŁAM 07:40 ja też 07:40 Chwała wam 07:41 yay 07:41 A mi mie ;( 07:41 nie :) 07:41 :D 07:41 ;( 07:42 Pszykro mi 07:42 tobie też chwała 07:43 Tak, dobrze, że nam rozszyfrowałeś to LSOKJTW, teraz mogę umrzeć w spokoju. 07:44 rozszyfruj BKOOSB mądralo :D 07:44 pff 07:44 To ja kończę. Dobranoc! 07:44 narka 07:45 kominiarka 07:45 skwarka 07:45 Dobrej i spokojnej nocy życzę 07:45 aha? 07:45 haha 07:46 wyczuj 07:46 sarkazm 07:46 lel 07:46 a teraz swędzi cię nos 07:46 a ty skąd to możesz wiedziec? 07:47 she's a medium 07:47 A CZEGO JA NIE WIEM 07:47 sized gurl 07:47 (john) 07:47 nom 07:48 bicz 07:49 onie 07:49 spóźnię się na dobranockę 07:49 muszę spadać 07:49 nawet nie zdązylam się pozegnać 07:49 *zdazyłam 07:49 *zdążyłam 07:51 żyjecie? 07:52 nie ;) 07:54 aha 07:55 czyli znowu zostałam jedyną żywą osobą na czacie? 07:55 nie 07:55 ok, spoko 07:55 ty też nie żyjesz 07:57 żyję 07:57 nie kłam 07:57 Bozia patrzy 07:58 ŻYJĘ! Nie widać? 07:58 NIE KŁAM 07:58 o czo ci chodzi? 07:58 o to że za te kłamstwa pójdziesz do więzienia dla kłamców 07:59 czemu myślisz że nie zyję? 07:59 proszę cię 07:59 to oczywiste 07:59 to niby jakbym pisała? 08:00 tak samo jak Zecora 08:00 boty też potrafio pisać 08:00 no i czo ze ona jest botem? 08:01 boty nie zyjo 08:01 ale mogo pisać 08:01 no wiem, ale czo to ma wspólnego z tym czy żyję czy nie? 08:02 jesteś bardzo głupim botem 08:02 nie jestem botem!!!!!! Uwzięłaś się na mnie! 08:03 jesteś niemiłym kłamiącym botem 08:03 CHEJ 08:04 kobieto co ja ci zrobiłam? 08:04 CHEJ 08:04 siema 08:04 hej 08:04 ktoś powinien przeprogramować mangle 08:04 siem 08:04 Mangle, Sara to nie kobieta (john) 08:04 jestem dziewczynka 08:04 To sarna 08:04 tak samo jak ja nie jestem botem 08:04 >:C 08:04 (if) 08:05 MAdzió 08:05 Lenó 08:05 no ale jak sarna, to płci zeńskiej 08:05 kcesz na skajpaja? 08:05 xd 08:05 Hmmmm 08:05 K XD 08:05 K 08:05 kkkkkkk 08:06 aha 08:06 aha 08:07 Sarna czy ja ci cosz zrobiłam? 08:07 poraziłaś mnie prądem 08:21 szalokm 08:21 chej 08:22 cheil 08:22 hej 08:23 dzisiaj ładny dzień był 08:23 słoneczny 08:23 nie wiem 08:23 spałam do 15 08:23 lel 08:23 lel 08:23 byłem w centrum 08:23 i pływałem łodzią 08:25 po co 08:26 tako 08:38 marchewki 08:39 kamienie 08:39 kamieni kupa 08:43 Hej 08:43 hej 08:44 hej 08:47 Ja wychodzę ;-; 08:47 o/ 08:47 o/ 08:56 Witajcie 08:57 chej 08:58 siem 09:01 chej 08:47 o/ 08:56 Witajcie 08:57 chej 08:58 siem 09:01 chej 09:19 (puush) 09:19 (push) 09:23 SKUP MI SIĘ ZEPSUŁ ;-; 09:25 gai 09:34 Nie jesteście dziś zbyt rozmowni. 09:54 ide pa 09:56 Tysh o/ 10:32 lel 10:44 o/ 10:45 o/ 2016 03 04